


Spit Out The Seeds

by IllBeRightBack



Series: Antichrist Superstar [3]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Antichrist Superstar, M/M, Twiggys the worst at keeping secrets, dontlookatmeplease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: “What?” Manson said a little too quickly. Now Jeordie suspected something.“What? Oh fuck… You didn’t…” Jeordie trailed off, waiting for Manson to finish his sentence.“WHAT?” Manson said, trying to play dumb again.-or-Jeordie figures out what happened when Manson went for his meeting with Malm. Manson begs him not to tell Trent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trash queen's back for another Antichrist Superstar fic hat literally no one asked for.
> 
> Oh my god, I'm so sorry, this series is an addiction for me... Enjoy???
> 
> Title from "Dried Up, Tied & Dead To The World"

Manson returned to his house and closed the door behind him. It had been a rough day of sucking dick to ensure the continued funding of his album. 

“Twigs?” Manson called out. Missi was gone for 2 more weeks, visiting home, so Jeordie (and occasionally Trent) had been staying over. A lot.

Jeordie emerged from the bedroom, walking towards him. He looked tired, like maybe Manson had woken him up. Jeordie didn’t say anything, just put his arms around Manson’s neck and clung to him.

“How you doing?” Manson laughed, one hand coming up to rest on his back.

“Too sober,” He whined.

Manson laughed again. They moved to sit on the couch.

“So how’d it go with Malm?” Jeordie asked, rubbing one eye.

Manson tensed a little at this question.

“Uh, pretty good. We can keep the budget where it is,” Manson said, trying not to let on that something was up. Jeordie bought it, apparently.

“Seriously? He’s such a hard ass I thought he’d say no for sure… What did you do?” Jeordie asked sleepily. 

Of course, he didn’t mean it like that.

“What?” Manson said a little too quickly. Now Jeordie suspected something.

“What? Oh fuck… You didn’t…” Jeordie trailed off, waiting for Manson to finish his sentence.

“WHAT?” Manson said, trying to play dumb again.

“...You fucked him, didn’t you?” Jeordie laughed after a pause.

“NO!” Manson said defensively, and it wasn’t really a lie.

“You totally did, dude”

“No I didn’t!”

“OK, well you did SOMETHING, there’s no way you just talked him into this, we’ve been practically burning money this whole time” Jeordie pried.

Manson stayed silent, chewing his lip until Jeordie spoke up again.

“Just spill it,” Jeordie said.

“.... I did NOT fuck him, and you CANNOT under ANY circumstances tell Trent about this, but… Maybe I sucked him off so I could save the budget.” Manson admitted.

Jeordie was silent. His jaw dropped.

“You fucking whore,” Jeordie scoffed playfully, moving closer to him and putting his arms around his neck again. He seemed to have perked up completely now.

“I’ll skin you alive if you breathe a word of this to Trent,” Manson threatened.

“Secret’s safe with me. Ouuuu god, he would murder you.”

“I KNOW that’s why you need to keep your fucking mouth shut,” Manson said, annoyed.

“Oh, come on, I can keep secrets… When have I EVER-”

“Holy shit, Jeordie, where do I start,” Manson said, over-dramatically, “How many times have I said ‘don’t tell Pogo this’ and then at 3 in the morning, who’s calling me to ask all about what I told you NOT to tell him?”

“........Ging?”

Manson let out a long drawn out sigh.

“I’m kidding, lighten the fuck up, man. Trent’s not gonna find out, I promise,” Jeordie said genuinely now, sensing the other man’s anxiety and discomfort.

“He better not,” Manson rubbed at his eyes.


End file.
